One piece fêtes Halloween
by sandou01
Summary: C'est la fête d'Halloween et nos petits amis sont bien décidé à faire peur à l'imperturbable Zoro. Vont ils réussir leur coup, ou se feront ils peur eux même?


**Hello,**

 **Ca fait un moment que j'ai écris ce One-shot et qu'il est sur mon blog mais j'ai oublié de le publié sur ce site. Alors je le fait maintenant alors j'espère que vous appréciez.**

* * *

 **One piece fête Halloween**

\- Il paraîtrais que chaque jour d'Halloween des personnes pénètrent dans cette maison et disparaissent mystérieusement. On dit que juste avant qu'on ne les vois plus on entend un cri effroyable à vous glacé le sang...  
\- Arrête Robin! Rallumez les lumières! Maman! Crièrent trois voix à l'unisson.

Un homme à la grande carrure et aux cheveux étrangement vert ralluma la lumière en soupirant, Chopper, Nami et Ussop le fatiguait à force de crier pour un rien. Et dire que tout le monde ce racontaient des histoires pour lui faire peur à lui, il ne comprenait pas vraiment cette acharnement pour l'effrayer, est ce que c'était vraiment de sa faute s'il arrivait toujours à raisonner avant d'avoir peur?

Sanji lui était aux anges depuis le départ vue que Nami restait coller à lui, il avait passer un bras au tour de la taille de la rousse en lui affirmant qu'elle ne craignait rien avec lui. Le meilleur ami de Zorro lui était mort de rire à chaque histoire, lui non plus n'avait peur d'absolument rien, pourquoi c'est pas lui qu'on emmerdait avec ces histoires?

\- Robin il faut que t'arrête de lire des histoires d'horreur! Geignit son amie.  
\- De toute façon, c'est facile de voir que cette histoire n'est pas crédible! Rigola nerveusement le garçon au long nez.  
\- Ha bon c'est pas vrai? Demanda une petite peluche.  
\- Haha, elle était super ton histoire j'aimerais vraiment aller voir cette maison! S'amusait Luffy.  
\- Elle est juste à deux pâté de maison si tu veux, on peux très bien aller la visite.  
\- Youpie! Cria notre petit chapeau de paille.

Trois personnes déglutirent dans la salle mais Ussop, grand menteur qu'il était, affirma ne pas avoir peur du tout, qu'il vaincrait le monstre de cette maison des horreurs et libérerait les âmes prisonnières. Le petit renne était drôlement admiratif de son ami accepta de l'accompagner pour le voir à l'oeuvre.

\- Rentrons chez nous, s'il vous plait... Supplia Nami.  
\- Allons Nami, moi, plus connue sous le nom de Mister Prince saura te protéger contre n'importe qui! Fit il fièrement.  
\- Tu parle tu veux juste te donner en spectacle! Souffla l'épéiste.  
\- T'as un problème le kiwi!

Avant même que la dispute commence Luffy tirait déjà tout le monde hors de sa propre maison, arrivé dehors ils purent constater que la nuit était sur le point de tomber, on pouvait voir le ciel osciller entre la couleur orange du soleil et bleu profond de la nuit. C'était vraiment beau et en même temps effrayant, ça donnait une couleur à la ville des moins rassurante et pour couronner le tout, toutes les maisons alentour était décorées pour la fête d'automne, des citrouilles trônaient un peu partout, des faux fantômes, des faux cadavres, bref une décoration typique pour effrayer.

Le jeune homme au chapeau de paille se tenait à l'avant du groupe, tout heureux de pouvoir vivre une aventure avec ses amis. L'aînée du groupe derrière lui un avait sourire énigmatique aux lèvres, puis venait ensuite chopper et Usopp qui tremblaient comme des feuilles mortes puis Nami accrochée à la manche de Sanji qui se croyait au paradis et enfin Zoro qui en avait déjà marre de tout ça.

Arriver devant la bâtisse un nouveau frisson parcourus nos trois froussard alors que le meneur de la bande avait des yeux pleins d'étoiles rien qu'à l'idée d'entrer dans cette maison qui en faite était plus un manoir. Un escalier en mauvais états menait au rez de chaussé. Ce trouvait sur la droite, une terrasse recouverte par un avant toi raccroché au premier étage de la maison, il manquait une poutre pour le soutenir donnant l'impression que tout pouvait s'effondrer. Tout était dans les tons noir, gris, cela donnait un aspect encore plus lugubre. Sur le côté gauche de cette maison se trouvait une tour qui dépassait d'un étage le reste de la maison qui était elle même construite sur trois étages.

Certaine fenêtre du bas était recouverte par des planches de bois, le vent qui soufflait faisait craquer la maison. Ils étaient tous plus ou moins fasciné à leur façon par le bâtiment. Nami cria faisant sursauter les autres peureux et mettre Luffy, Sanji et Zoro sur le qui vive.

\- Quel-quelque chose m'a frôler l'épaule. Expliqua t-elle brièvement.  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas Nami c'est juste un corbeau. La rassura Robin.

D'ailleurs l'oiseau s'installa sur le seul arbre présent dans la cours de devant, un arbre qui devait être la depuis des centaines d'années, et qui devait être mort depuis bien longtemps. Il poussa un cri angoissant qui aurais pus glacer le sens de n'importe qui mais pas de notre épéiste qui pesta contre ses amis pour l'avoir traîner ici.

\- Aller, rentrons à l'intérieure! Cria Luffy.

Ils passèrent le petit portillon du jardin qui faillit rester entre leurs mains vue l'état délabré dans lequel il était. La demoiselle rousse, toujours accrochée au blond avançais d'un pas peu rassuré, elle regardait la maison comme si elle était une condamnée à mort. Son cœur s'accéléra, elle l'examina de plus près, mais rien ni faisait elle n'avait rien d'engageant, ça l'étonnait pas que des gens pouvaient y disparaître. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au dernier étage, une des pièces avaient l'air faiblement éclairé, mais une ombre si mit devant laissant la jeune femme terrifiée, elle ne voyait pas la personne mais elle sentait tout de même son regard sur elle, puis le peu de lumière qui était filtrée s'éteignit d'un coup. Elle resserra d'instinct sa prise sur le bras du fumeur, qui malgré la douleur gardait un sourire béa pour sentir la poitrine de Nami collé à son bras.

\- Il y a quelqu'un dans la maison. Murmura t-elle. On ne devras pas rentrer...  
\- Ha c'est peut être le fantôme du tueur qui a vécu ici il y a longtemps. Annonça Robin sur un ton décontracté.  
\- Fan-fantôme! Je viens de me rappeler que j'ai la maladie "je-ne-peux-pas-rentrer-dans-la-maison-d'un-ancien-tueur".

Usopp s'apprêta à faire demi-tour quand il fut tiré en arrière, par le col, par un épéiste qui en avait plus que marre de cette mascarade et plus vite ce serais finit plus vite il pourrait rentrer chez lui dormir. Il jeta son ami sur le perron qui en cherchant à se relever pour s'enfuir trébucha sur une planche mal clouté qui le fit tomber sur la porte et l'ouvra.

Il se retrouva sur le ventre dans l'entrée du manoir, un tas de poussière se décolla du sol à ce même moment, prouvant bien qu'il n'y avait pas la moindre vie dans la maison depuis belle lurette. Ses amis lui passèrent dessus pour rentrer à leur tour, en tremblant plus ou moins.

Cela donnait directement sur un séjour avec un vieux canapé sur leur gauche recouvert d'un drap qui devait être blanc à l'origine, ainsi qu'un fauteuil, tout deux placé devant une vielle cheminé. Sur leur droite se trouvait une porte qui menait à la cuisine, sur le mur était posté un étrange tableau. Si l'on regardait bien celui ci représentait une famille dont l'un des membres c'était vue brûler son portrait. Au fond une deuxième porte qui menait sans doute à une cave ou peut être des toilettes, et un grand escalier lugubre. Un animale empailler se trouvait juste entre l'escalier et la mur de gauche.

\- On-on a vue la maison et si on rentrait maintenant. Fit Nami complètement apeuré.

Luffy n'avait pas écouté sa plainte et c'était diriger vers son lieu de prédilection, dans lequel il rentra le sourire aux lèvres. Ses amis le suivirent, le brun ce dirigea directement vers le frigo l'ouvrant pour voir s'il allait pouvoir manger quelque chose, mais l'odeur qui s'en dégageait était des moins alléchante, la rousse lâcha un cri strident en apercevant ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur, Usopp tomba par terre les yeux hagard bredouillant des paroles incompréhensible. Les autres se bouchèrent le nez, leur coeur retourné par ce qu'il y avait.

C'était quelque chose d'indescriptible, mais qui avait malheureusement une fâcheuse ressemblance avec un amas de boyaux. Le frère d'Ace referma vivement la porte car malgré son appétit sans fin il avait quand même des limites, il se retourna pour voir ses amis: Zoro était accoudé à un meuble la mains sur son visage devenue quasiment comme ses cheveux, Nami accrochée à lui, tremblante, et essayant par tout les moyens de ne respirer que par la bouche; Robin avait la tête tourné sur le côté le dos de la main contre son nez; Sanji était accroupie se tenant la tête qui était pâle comme un linge, Usopp a ses côté allongé au sol lez yeux vitreux.

\- Ou est Chopper? Demanda t-il.

Tous reprirent un peu leur esprit avant de constater qu'effectivement le petit renne avait disparue, ils retournèrent sur le salon pour le trouver vide.

\- Peut être qu'il est rentré chez lui. Proposa Zoro.  
\- C'est surement ça. Rigola nerveusement Nami. Je vais aller le chercher...

Mais quand elle tenta d'ouvrir la porte, celle ci était bloqué; une goutte de sueur froide coula dans son dos alors qu'elle s'acharna sur la poignée, mais impossible d'ouvrir. Elle avait les mains moite le coeur battant bien trop vite.

\- Ch-chopper, tu es derrière la porte c'est ça... Aller, ouvre c'est plus drôle. Dit elle les larmes aux yeux.  
\- Manquait plus que ça. Soupira l'épéiste.  
\- Bon et bien on a plus qu'à le chercher dans le reste de la maison.

Luffy lança un grand sourire à ses camarades avant d'avancer vers la porte du fond, tirant à sa suite les deux froussard restant qui le retenaient et le suppliaient de changer d'avis. Mais rien ni fit et avec quelques difficulté il atteint la porte sans trop de mal et l'ouvrit sous les regards effrayés de la rousse et du brun.

Un long couloir lugubre s'étalait devant eux, éclairer par une seule lumière qui vacillait, apparemment la maison était plus grande qu'il n'y paraissait. Des ombres se dessinaient sur les mur, qui donnait des allures monstrueuses au couloir.

\- Bon et bien séparons nous. Proposa Robin. Nami et Sanji dans le couloir, Zoro et Luffy au première étage, Usop et moi au dernier.

Tout le monde acquiesça, Sanji avec plus d'enthousiasme, avoir la jolie rousse avec lui le mettait en joie. Tout le monde se sépara.

Le jeune au chapeau de paille chantait une chanson d'halloween, en chantant complètement fau, traînant derrière lui un Zoro qui en avait plus que marre.

Le plancher craquait sous leur poids, passant devant plusieurs porte sans les ouvrir. Puis arrivé vers le fond, ils entendirent une porte s'ouvrir derrière eux dans un grincement de fin du monde. Ils entrèrent alors dans cette pièce sans même se poser de question.

\- Chopper t'es la?

Mais personne ne répondit, une léger brise passa dans la pièce les faisant tourner la tête pour voir d'ou elle venait, les fenêtres étant barricader ils s'étonnaient que le vent puisse passer. Ils se trouvèrent face à une bibliothèque peu remplie, avec des livres qui devaient dater d'une centaine d'année vue leur état, des petits sculpture représentant des gargouille y étaient disposées dont certaine étaient cassé et d'autre par terre.

Zoro sentie sous son pied que le sol n'était pas de la même texture que le reste du sol, il put alors constater qu'il s'agissait d'un tapis et que l'endroit ou il se trouvait avait brûler dans une forme concentrique sans dépasser autour. Il se retourna vers le mur adjacent au couloir et y vit des traces de mains qui avait, semble t-il trempé dans de la suie pour laisser des marques aussi noir.

\- Venez jouer avec moi! Souffla une voix.

Ils se retournèrent mais ne virent absolument rien. Ne trouvant rien dans cette petite pièce ils s'apprêtèrent à sortir quand un cri strident ce fit entendre, ils sortirent alors en vitesse dans le couloir. Ses hurlements de terreur venait du rez de chaussée.

\- Cours Nami! Cours! Criait Sanji.

Des pas précipiter résonnèrent dans toute la maison puis un bruit sourd avec, le vert fronçais les sourcils se demandant bien ce qu'il pouvait se passer. Une tête rousse en pleurs fit son apparition en haut des escalier et se précipita dans les bras musclé du bretteur. Elle était affolé, elle voulait partir.

\- Qu'est qui t'arrive Nami? L'interrogea naïvement Luffy.  
\- Des-des monstres ho-horrible nous... nous on attaqué.

Ils la regardèrent dubitatifs, comprenant qu'ils ne voyaient pas pourquoi elle était effrayée elle tenta tant bien que mal de leur décrire ces bestioles. Aussi grande qu'une tête, quatre pattes velues, deux paire d'yeux rouge sang chacune, de la bave sortant de ce qui leur servait sans doute de bouche. Elles leurs avaient sauté dessus quand ils avaient ouvert une énième porte, avançant dans des cliquetis bizarre.

\- Au faite ou est le cuistot à la manque? Questionna l'ami de Kuina.

La soeur de Nojiko se retourna et pu effectivement se rendre compte que Sanji avait belle et bien disparue. Les larmes se remirent à couler alors qu'elle serait le T-shirt de son ami entre ses doigts comme une bouée de secours, un nouvel ami avait disparue, elle aurais voulue crier mais sa gorge commençait à lui faire mal. Un nouveau cri retentis mais cette fois de l'étage supérieure.

\- Roooobin! Ou est tu? Criait Usopp.

Finalement il hurla d'effroie avant de faire une chute dans les escalier se trouvant alors au pied de ses amis. Ils avancèrent vers lui, il était pâle comme la mort ses yeux révulsé, son corps rigide avec les coudes pliés et les doigts crispés. Son visage était bloqué dans une grimace d'épouvante. Nami s'approcha lentement de son ami pour pouvoir le secouer mais quand elle toucha sa peau le corps était glacé, elle se releva d'un coup une main plaqué contre sa bouche.

\- Il-il est mort? Demanda t-elle plus pour elle que pour les autres.

Apparemment il ne respirait plus, bon cette histoire commençait quand même à tourner de manière étrange, un craquement de bois leur parvient de l'étage supérieur comme si la maison protestait contre leur présence ici. Zoro n'était pas du genre à avoir peur mais la il commençait à sérieusement s'inquiéter, il avala difficilement sa salive, puis il se retourna vers son meilleur ami pour lui poser une question, mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il remarqua qu'il n'était plus la.

\- Merde ou il est passé cette abrutie. Fit il nerveusement.  
\- C'est comme l'histoire de Robin, on va tous disparaître et mourir ... Murmura t-elle.  
\- Oy, calme toi c'est juste une histoire.

Un rire inquiétant ce fit entendre dans une des pièces, comme celui d'une petite fille pris de démence. Le coeur du vert commença à s'accélérer et la peur de la demoiselle agrippé à son bras ne le rassurait pas. La seule lumière qui était allumée dans le couloir de cette étage s'éteignit d'un coup, avant de révéler dans le fond par une couleur translucide une petite fille au cheveux noir ébène et une robe grise déchiré.

\- Venez vous amuser avec moi! Dit elle. Je m'ennuie toute seule. Venez vous amusez avec moi.

Elle releva la tête vers eux, du sang coulait de sa gorge qui avait du être coupé, elle rigola à nouveau avant de faire sourire inquiétant. Elle vola alors dans leur direction dans une vitesse folle en cirant, et sans attendre un moment nos deux amis dévalèrent les escaliers, ouvrir la porte sans même s'en rendre compte et se retrouvèrent dans le jardin essayant de respirer comme il pouvait.

Nami était à genoux par terre sanglotant de terreur, Zoro lui avait les genoux plier sa main gauche sur sa cuisse l'autre sur son coeur. Il reprenait difficilement sa respiration, jamais il n'avait sentie son coeur battre aussi vite, oui le grand Roronoa avait été effrayé pour la première fois de sa vie.

\- Joyeux Halloween! Crièrent des voix tout autour.

Ils sursautèrent puis relevèrent doucement la tête pouvant apercevoir des têtes bien familière: Sabo, Ace, Marco, Law, Kidd et Perona. Ils étaient la un sourire d'amusement au lèvres.

\- On a réussit notre coup apparemment! Fit une voix de jeune femme derrière eux.

Robin tenant le corps d'Usopp sur son dos sortie à son tour de la maison, Pingouin et Satch arrivèrent juste après traînant Sanji qui avait apparemment une bosse immense sur le crane. Luffy arriva ensuite le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Tient vous aussi vous êtes venue visiter la maison? Elle est trop géniale. Rigola t-il.

Les personnes réunit racontèrent tout depuis le début: Chopper n'était jamais rentré dans la maison il avait filer dès que celle ci fut ouverte; Sanji c'était étalé par terre et pris une armure de décoration qui lui était tombé dessus en l'assommant; Robin leur complice c'était cachée dans le noir avant d'attendre le bon moment est de faire une peur bleu à Usopp qui s'en remettrait qu'au bout d'une petite heure et Luffy et bien c'était Luffy, il avait juste voulut explorer un peu plus.

Les autres rigolèrent de bon coeur, leur objectifs de faire peur à l'imperturbable épéiste était réussit. Le frère blond des D se pencha vers sa petite amie s'excusant de lui avoir fait une trouille pareil. L'amoureuse de l'argent se plongea dans ses bras en l'insultant et lui jurant de lui faire payer. Le fils de Gol D Roger décida de prendre son petit ami dans ses bras pour aller lui faire soigner cette bosse. Law ébouriffe la cheveux de Luffy avant de poser un baiser furtive sur ses lèvres lui demandant de ne pas changer.

Pérona se fichait du bretteur, qui lui affirma que ce soir elle dormirait dehors, la choquant et le menaça de faire abstinence pendant trois mois si c'était comme ça. Le reste des personnes les suivirent dans la rue s'amusant de ses petits couples qui se disputaient.

\- Au faite. Intervint Nami. Comment vous avez réussit pour la petite fille?  
\- Qu'elle petite fille? Demanda son copain interloqué.  
\- Et bien la gamine avec son rire d'outre tombe qui nous a foncé dessus dans le couloir. Expliqua Zoro.  
\- Il n'y a jamais eu de petite fille, ou crois tu qu'on aurais pu la trouver. S'exaspéra la rose.

Le vert et la rousse se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux avant de se retourner vers la maison qui était à peine visible maintenant. Ils haussèrent les épaules surement une farce que leur amis ne voulait pas avouer.

L'archéologue aussi se retourna vers la maison et aperçu une petite fille devant le portail leur faire de grande signe, elle lui souri et rejoignit ses camarades. Ils avaient apparemment sauvé un fantôme de l'ennuie.

\- Tu as vue grand frère! Ils étaient marrant ces gens! fit une petit fille joliment vêtue.  
\- Oui, tu t'es bien amusé j'espère.  
\- Oui j'epsère qu'ils reviendrons l'an prochain. Rigola t-elle.

* * *

 **N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire!**

 **Aller, à plus mes petits choux!**


End file.
